


visa-dnf/gream

by knifeytime



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, MCYTs, dream - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Clay - Freeform, DNF, DT, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious, Slow Burn, bxb - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, moving!george, oblivious love, slowburn, wholesome with hints of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeytime/pseuds/knifeytime
Summary: summary: george wants to move to the u.s. to live with dream and sapnap but can’t seem to get a visa. dream brings up his earlier conversation with george about marrying him to get a visa. what will george do when its his only option?-this is a respectful dnf fic if they ever want this taken down or anything i will be glad to take it down. there will be NO SMUT and i only mean this story to make people happy :)-intentional lowercase
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	1. a/n

this story is only made to make me and others happy. if dream or george is uncomfortable with this or want it taken down, etc, i will. this is my first dnf fic and was based off of a stream moment where dream says george was "begging him to marry him if he needed a visa." i plan to have a consistent schedule but i can't promise anything. hope you enjoy!! clip is linked up above.   
-james


	2. chapter one

dream's pov  
george's stream had just ended and i was still on call with him. sapnap had joined the call and we were talking about video ideas for later on in the week. we were thinking about coding a plugin to have it where all mobs had a random chance of exploding, even if they were friendly, but we scrapped the idea and tried to think of other ideas. 

"hey george? what was that whole marriage thing with dream all about?" sapnap said. my cheeks flushed as it was mentioned again. i meant to bring it up during the stream to embarrass george and it worked but it also embarrassed me in the process. it hurt my feelings when he said he didn't love me even if i know he doesn't mean it. 

george and i have said i love you before to each other and we typically say it about once or twice a week after long calls but he never will admit it over stream. he definitely thinks of me only as a friend but i don't mind. he is my best friend and i won't let anything change that. 

george's response snaps me out of my head. "look skeppy is the one who mentioned it i was just saying i need a back up plan in case i want to move to the u.s. in the future and i can't get a visa. i didn't expect dream to expose me on stream." he says, probably with some sort of a pout. 

"you want to move to the u.s.?" i say with slight anxiety in my voice. if he moves to the u.s. i have no reason why he can't see my face. thinking about him seeing me makes me a little nauseous. i am so self conscious about what i look like that george hasn't even seen what i look like. sapnap and bad only know because we have met up before and video called. george seeing me makes me way more anxious than i ever felt about darryl or sap. 

george says, "i mean one day. it would be a better place to work because then we could spend more time together without time zones. didn't you guys want to eventually move in together in florida? i could move in with you guys and we would have so many more video and stream opportunities." i immediately recall the time me and sapnap talked about moving in together and thought about how it would be so much fun to have george there as well. 

i say, "well i mean more people to split the rent. i'm fine with it. sapnap?" sapnap responds, "i don't mind. we needed someone else anyway because the place we were looking at had three bedrooms and the rent would've been a bit expensive to just split between us. better than some rando." 

"wait so we can actually do this? i can actually move in with you guys? i wasn't expecting that. i wanted to move out in a couple months. is that okay? i can pay for rent while i'm not living there since you guys are reserving my room basically." george says, his voice lighting up with obvious excitement. 

"okay that is fine because we were going to move in about two months. we already have the place picked out and we just have inspections and things. i can send a link to the place." sapnap says. he sounds excited too. 

i'm excited as well, but i'm also extremely nervous. i was already having anxiety about george moving to the u.s. but now we will live in the same house? it seems like a dream (pun not intended.) george is my best friend and i can't wait to meet him but it's frightening because what if he thinks i'm not attractive enough to be his friend? 

sapnap saying goodnight gets me out of my head long enough to say goodnight back. he leaves the call and then it's just me and george. "george? how will you get a visa?" i say. "i will try to get a visa a normal way and hopefully it won't have to come to a point where we actually do have to get married. we would probably have to tell the fans we were 'together' if we wanted to pull it off though. lets hope it won't need to be done." he says. we join my smp and continue talking about random things until the early morning. 

a/n: just thought i should mention, i won't rush the relationship between them bc i find that a romance story can be ruined if it is taken too fast. i also don't understand visas too well and in order for this story to progress the way i want george's visa request will be denied and if you understand visas and things it may not make sense but its just a story to give people endorphins so i'm not going to do any intense research. i apologize if any of the visa information is wrong but it may be necessary to propel the plot so.words:755   
thank you for reading lovelies 💛  
-jamesie


	3. chapter two

dreams’s pov

i wake up with patches sitting on my chest, almost constricting my breathing. i move her off of me and get up. i’m super tired because of how long me and george stayed on call in the smp last night. even though i had a lot of fun, i regret staying up that late. anything for him though. i look out my window next to my bed and see a beautiful sunset. i didn’t realize it was that late. i open up my phone to see the time. _7:23??? what in the hell?!_ i was supposed to stream today at about three but i obviously didn’t wake up to my alarm. i sent out a tweet apologizing and telling everyone i would stream at 8 pm EST. i get ready for the day by eating and brushing my teeth. i make myself look presentable even though no one will see me. it helps me feel more productive. by the time i have a chance to check the time, its 7:52 and i go ahead and join team speak. bad and sapnap are active but george is inactive. i quickly fall into easy conversation with them, teasing sapnap about his new girlfriend and me and bad laughing at his flustered voice. soon enough it’s 8 and i click the start stream button. “Hello guys! Hey! How are you guys?” The other guys join in on greeting the stream and soon i get ready to start speed running. soon enough there’s a donation asking where george is and i reply with a simple “idk” and continue mining.

—————— a few hours later ——————

i ended the stream an hour ago and i was about to head to bed with sapnap and bad on team speak, but we were about to switch over to discord to sleep. we hadn’t slept called in a while and missed our half awake conversations. i settled in and connected to the voice channel where they were already waiting for me. we talked for hours about mindless things until it eventually got around to george. bad said with a sleepy voice, “i wonder where george has been all day. even with time zones we still should’ve heard from him.” sapnap responded with, “maybe he’s been busy. georgie is always sleeping or doing something.” i agreed with him and then said, “do you guys think george is cute? no homo but his personality and stuff is adorable. its fun to tease him. “ they went silent for a second and then bad said, “dream? do you have a crush on george?” i thought about his question for about a minute. sure, he is very adorable with all of his reactions and habits, but that doesn’t mean anything. your best friend can appreciate your eyes or your easily annoy-able personality. “i don’t think so. i can acknowledge that my best friend is hot without it meaning anything else. i’m not even gay or bi or anything.” i save the lingering hesitations in my mind for later and fall asleep to the sound of bad snoring and sapnap sleep talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for so long and then only coming back with a short chapter. i should be able to grind out some more chapters soon. words:522 -love you, james


	4. chapter 3

**george’s pov**

ever since me and dream stayed up until 8 am on the smp, i couldn’t stop thinking about him. his laughter bounced around in my head on repeat. something is seriously wrong with me. i mean who thinks about their best friend this much?

i wake up my computer after eating breakfast to research the cost of moving to america. firstly i needed to see if i could find somewhere to live. i also needed to know how much it would cost for an airplane ticket and to ship all my things there. it was going to be a lot but with my recent boost of my channel due to dream and streaming i would be able to do it if i budgeted properly. the main issue now was the visa. turns out getting a visa is a little trickier than expected. i would have to have about 3 interviews and i doubt they have many free slots open with covid rampaging. moving to america was going to be scary, especially in these times.

since i felt like i had been productive enough about my move to the states i decided to relax a bit by playing some bedwars on hypixel. i pinged dream and sapnap to see if they wanted to play but they both didn’t see my message. i figured if i was going to be alone i should stream just for fun. i get my face cam, green screen, and desk all set up and go live. i wait about 3 minutes for the notification to go out. about 30 minutes in quackity messages me to get on the server. i hop into a call with him and we spend about three hours building for mexican lmanburg. i finally end my stream and raid quackity. i start to text dream.

—— to: dream 🤮 1:06 am

you missed my stream you meanie >:(

from: dream 🤮 1:06 am

my bad

i was sleeping

my sleep schedule is fucked

to: dream 🤮 1:07 am

no i could never forgive you.

i cant believe you would do this to me. im crying 😿

from: dream 🤮 1:07 am

you cant say anything you have slept through a majority of the biggest events on the smp i dont want to hear it anyways you know you love me

to: dream 🤮 1:07 am

fuck you

i hate you

from: dream 🤮 1:07 am

what time is it for you

wanna call im bored

to: dream 🤮 1:08 am

its not too late im a little wore out from streaming though so i may be a little quiet

from: dream 🤮 1:08 am

thats fine i like you quiet anyway ;)))

to: dream 🤮 1:08 am

DREAM!

im telling twitter youre sexist

from: dream 🤮 1:08 am

join vc 3 bitch boy

——

i join the voice channel in our discord server and am immediately greeted with sapnap screeching at dream about something on the smp. dream notices me in the call and says, “hey george! we missed you!” “GOGY!” sapnap screams. “wow i have fangirls.” i say with mock surprise. we spend the next 30 minutes catching up. at this point sapnap has fallen asleep and its just me and dream talking about anything and everything

“george do you think stars feel?”

“what? that doesnt make any sense. theyre balls of gas.”

“how do you know so much about stars?”

“i was an astronomy nerd as a child.”

“aww! gogy wanted to be a wittle astronaut!”

“shut up. this is why i dont tell you these things.”

“im kidding george. i really enjoy spending moments like this with you. i dont know what it is but late night conversations, especially with you, always make me appreciate life more and all gushy and sentimental.”

“youre a weirdo.”

“im your weirdo.”

“yeah. my weirdo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is a bit delayed but my schedule is all whacked out bc of covid. anyways enjoy the chapter. words:653


	5. chapter 4

sapnap’s pov  
i wake up with my phone tucked under me and my earbuds tangled around my arms. i check to see if i was moved out of the discord before i was sleeping and luckily i was. i tend to snore pretty loudly. i send a text to george and dream telling them that i woke up and want to record. 

i recall the conversation i heard before i fell asleep. dream and george were being all sentimental and sappy and confiding in one another. sometimes i get jealous that i dont have the same chemistry that dream and george have with anyone yet but i try to push it aside most of the time. last thing i heard before falling asleep was something about dream being a weirdo. 

i hop out of bed and start cooking myself some eggs and oatmeal when i get a ping from dream on my phone. 

—-

from: daddy dream 😩  
12:58 pm  
sapnap  
i need help 

to: daddy dream 😩  
12:59 pm  
with what?  
bro whats wrong

from: daddy dream 😩  
12:59 pm  
can you call  
i feel like im going crazy

——

i tap on the call button and press the speaker button. it rings about 3 times before dream answers with a “hello.” 

“dude what’s up? you sound nervous. its just me. you have nothing to worry about.” i say with worry taking over my face. dream doesn’t normally sound like this. the man may act cocky but its mostly a persona. sometimes he still keeps it up around me and george when he’s in a good mood. 

“uhm i have a problem but i dont want to burden you with my issues and i dont want you to judge me or anything. this is serious and i need some sort of validation or something.” dream says shakily. i can practically hear the anxiousness dripping from his voice. the longer i spend on call the more i worry about him. 

“dude you know i dont care if its a ‘burden’ or whatever. if you need help i’m here for you. you do whatever is comfortable for you.” 

“i am having some conflicting feelings. i think i might not be straight. id say its pretty ambiguous at this point.” dream said, sounding like all the pressure was lifted off his back. 

“thats fine. if you do feel that way then you are still you. you aren’t a different person and i still love you. just because you are questioning your feelings and stuff doesn’t mean i would leave or anything.” 

after my spiel dream lets out a deep breath i didn’t know he was holding. i ask him, “did you think i would be outraged and would just abandon you at the drop of a hat? you should know by now i am not doing any of that and i’ll always be here. we’ve been friends for far too long. you arent getting rid of me that easily.” i say the last part with a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood. luckily it works because dream lets out a quiet chuckle. 

“thanks man, i just really needed to tell someone and i don’t like keeping things from you and george.” 

“speaking of which, does he know? who all knows?” 

“only you know. i’m not super comfortable telling george just yet; or anyone else for that matter. its not that i think he’ll judge me. i just don’t know everything yet about it yet and i know george will ask questions. maybe ill tell him soon. just not yet.” 

“okay man, do whatever you feel most comfortable with. i love you.” 

dream hangs up with returned ‘i love you’ and i eat the eggs and oatmeal i was cooking while watching dream’s new video. i was in the video but dream’s editing makes it seem like a whole different experience. 

if i were to be honest with myself, i look up to dream. i always have, even as kids. when we first met he seemed so cool and old. when we got a bit older i started getting jealous and led to some high tensions. luckily, we have gotten over that. i still admire dream but i don’t want to be him anymore. 

my thoughts are interrupted by my phone lighting up with karl’s face. i answer the phone and lean my phone up against the paper towel holder so karl can see me while i eat. 

“hey karl!”  
“hey sapnap!” just wanted to know if you wanted to be on my stream tonight. we are playing jackbox.”  
“of course dude! it wouldnt be funny if i wasn’t there. what time?”  
“around 7:30 for you i think.”  
“okay cool i’ll be there.”  
“bye love you!”  
“love you!”

karl hangs up and my focus is brought back to dream. i understand that for some people its hard to accept who you are and takes years to even understand, much less learn that its not wrong like a lot of people say. it just seems a bit odd that dream just realized but everyone has their own pace i guess. i wonder what made him realize this about himself. is there someone specific or?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n-i know dream and sapnap moved in together but for the sake of this story he hasn’t and isn't going to. i plan to make it as accurate as possible but with obvious exceptions. there is no specific time period i’ve set up for this. anyways i hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. words:920


End file.
